Melting
by Foxie
Summary: Aya, Yoji and a hammock. Fun. Obviously AxY and yaoi, here.


A/N: Summer's coming, the sun is shining and I'm happy. I've been listening to hyper pop music for the past few weeks and obviously my mood affects my writing. Of course it does. Actually this idea popped into my head when I had just watched The Haunting and was trying to get sleep. The movie has nothing to do with this though. It only made me force myself to think about something... nice... to get sleep. ^^ This author's not is once again illegally long, so I'll just let you read.  
  
Oh, yeah... You know what I'd appreciate? You know the 'Review' button in the end of the story? Use it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Melting  
  
Aya put down his book and glanced outside. The sun was still shining and it was probably even warmer outside than it was in the Villa where he sat with his book. The house was a burning hellhole. The only reason for that was the yearly August heat that had struck few days back, exactly when the four assassins had been allowed to have a short break up in the mountains. Aya had almost yelped for joy since he believed the weather would be a little less boiling at the Villa White. He had been proven wrong.  
  
He was convinced that he was the only one still inside, the others left somewhere else. He had heard Omi and Ken talking something about going swimming sometime in the afternoon, but couldn't be sure. Yoji was most likely lazing somewhere warm, stretched to a recliner like a cat, or something.  
  
With a sigh Aya rose from his chair and walked out to the balcony from the open door. The first thing he noticed was a very not-living-looking Yoji on a hammock. Aya snorted. Of course the idiot would stay at the Villa. It was easier to play dead near the house than actually go to somewhere else. And it didn't cause any stress.  
  
"It's still hot in here," Aya grunted and turned to go back inside. Yoji stirred on his cozy hammock and took the effort to open his another eye and to mumble:  
  
"Wasn't it hot in there, too?"  
  
"Yes," Aya replied, "That's why I came out here. I wanted to see if it was any cooler out here than in there."  
  
"Have you decided if it's more pleasant in there or out here?" Yoji asked sleepily and pushed himself to an almost sitting position.  
  
"Because there is no air-conditioner in there, it's hot as hell, but as I can see, it's not any better out here either."  
  
"You can always stand in the doorway," the blonde suggested and sunk back down on his hideout.  
  
Aya attempted to glare at him, but failed due the lack of an eye contact to the man. He sighed once more, very dramatically, and walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned to the railing. "I wish it was still raining," he noted.  
  
Aya heard Yoji snort and then saw a raised index finger - that being the only visible thing of the man sunk in the hammock. "Is that Aya-humor? It was raining for a whole goddamned month, every day, every moment and all you did back then was complained. Now that we finally have sunshine you just keep on complaining. I don't get it."  
  
"I don't like ultimate weather conditions," Aya retorted. Plus that my skin turns to a very non-assassin like shade of pink when exposed to broad daylight, he added mentally.  
  
Yoji was seemingly reaching to something and the next thing Aya saw was a glass of Bacardi Cola raised high - or as high as Yoji was able and willing to - in the air. "Wanna have one?" Yoji asked now bothering to lift his face over another side of the hammock.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Do something. Nothing. Sit down. Relax." At this Yoji pointed randomly towards two white plastic recliners someone had brought to the cabin.  
  
"Uncomfortable. With a sweat-slicked back I'll get stuck in them and will never get away," Aya informed blankly.  
  
It was Yoji's turn to sigh. It was obvious that getting Aya relax was harder than teaching a rock how to talk. To Yoji it had been a gift from the heavens to have a long weekend off like this and he had expected them all to relax and have a good time. Aya was making an annoying exception to his plans.  
  
"But I can imagine more comfortable places to lay down on," Aya admitted, not bothering to look at Yoji, who now had a look of utter surprise on his face. "But sadly they are all taken," he continued, quickly glancing sideways.  
  
"I assume you're implying that you want to snatch my hammock I've earned by actually doing some hard work," Yoji told, "Sorry, but no way."  
  
"You haven't done any more work lately than the usual nothing."  
  
"It still doesn't mean you can kick me out of my precious hammock."  
  
"I will if you won't move willingly."  
  
Yoji grinned and lowered his sunglasses. His another eyebrow was raised and his face had a wicked expression on it Aya knew would mean trouble. "There's always the other end, Ayan," he hinted and pointed to the feet of the hammock.  
  
"I am not sharing anything with you. Especially if you can't even say my name correctly."  
  
Yoji shrugged, the smug grin still on his face. "Take it or leave it, Ayan," he said and winked. Then he sunk back down again.  
  
Aya thought for a moment. Yoji was in his worst at the moment - lazy and annoying - but would hopefully shut up if he fell asleep. For once Aya decided to give up his dignity for a moment and to stoop.  
  
"Okay, Yotan," he over-emphasized the pet name someone had given to the blonde, "But you better keep your distance."  
  
Yoji smirked for his victory and gestured Aya to join him.  
  
"Oh, by the way, you're actually supposed to be relaxed in this thing," he advised the redhead, still grinning wickedly.  
  
"I have noticed. The only thing telling me you're not dead is the painful fact that you are talking," Aya replied coldly and stepped to the hammock, proving that he didn't know how to use those things. The moment he let all his weight to the foot on the fabric he, very ungracefully, fell over. Or more likely on. On to Yoji who had difficulties trying not to suffocate for laughter.  
  
Gathering the small bits still left of his dignity Aya tried again, now very carefully sitting on the hammock and then swaying his legs in. For a moment he expected for the thing either flip over or just crash, but to his sincere surprise, it didn't.  
  
Aya leaned carefully backwards, still waiting for the worst that never came, and trying to relax. The hammock wasn't actually quite as comfortable as it had looked with only Yoji in it.  
  
"You are not relaxing," Yoji informed from the other end of the hammock. 'Thank you, Sherlock, I would not have noticed it myself', he added silently, knowing Aya's reply would be something like that.  
  
"Thank you, doctor Kudou, an excellent observation."  
  
Well, almost.  
  
"Relax, Ayan. You're not gonna fall again, and I swear to stay as far away from you as possible."  
  
Aya glared daggers to Yoji for using the forbidden 'n' added to his name. The rest of what Yoji had said was accepted. He really should relax.  
  
The redhead leaned back again and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he had dozed off in the sunlight, in the same cat-like, lazy manner he had connected to Yoji only few moments earlier.  
  
~  
  
Aya awoke to an odd feeling on his left leg. As he had blinked the sleep away from his eyes and focused his sight he met Yoji tugging up trouser legs that Aya recognized to belong to the redhead himself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked drowsily trying to sound as menacing as possible.  
  
Yoji shrugged innocently. "You would have boiled," was the simple reply.  
  
"Why, thank you mother- "  
  
"- You can take care of your own business," the blonde finished, "I know." He received Aya's often used 'Please drop dead, now'-glare and shrugged again.  
  
"I at least have the decency to dress properly," Aya snarled referring to the very small amount of clothing Yoji was wearing  
  
"Yeah, right. The only thing almost proper on you is your shirt. Sleeveless is good, black is not. It'll burn to your skin in the heat. Don't come complaining when that happens," Yoji replied coolly.  
  
There was a brief silence between them, during what Aya tugged up his other trouser leg too. Then he nodded towards the glass on the floor beside Yoji.  
  
"You still have ice in there?"  
  
Yoji took a quick look and nodded. "Unless someone has changed them to something else."  
  
"Can I have some, then?"  
  
The other stared. "For what? To get the shirt off of your back where it's been burnt to?"  
  
"To eat."  
  
"To eat?"  
  
"Yes, to eat. You put ice into your mouth and as it melts it takes the heat away for a moment."  
  
"Oh... Okay." Yoji handed him the glass and he took an ice cube from it. Very quickly he put it into his mouth to melt.  
  
'Eating' ice was something Aya had come up with when he still had been Ran and hated summer heat. He had thought for a way to get rid of it and once when drinking something iced it had come to him. Somehow the habit had gotten stuck on him and every year in August, when the heat began, he made himself loads of ice-cubes and destroyed them in no time.  
  
As the ice-cube now in his mouth began to melt, he felt how the heat drifted away. It didn't last for long and soon the whole thing had melted away and the warm air hit him again. He, desperately, needed more.  
  
Yoji was asleep or even better, dead, and Aya didn't want to disturb his possible meditation moment. So he crawled carefully forward to grab Yoji's Bacardi glass. Just as he had the drink in his hand and his other hand in the glass, fetching ice, Yoji decided to come back to reality.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" was his turn to ask. Startled by Yoji's sudden attack Aya accidentally poured the glass of ice-cold Bacardi down to the man whose legs he was - unintentionally, of course - straddling. Yoji's expression was something between surprised and anger as he repeated his question.  
  
"More... ice?" Aya mumbled, sounding so much like a confused child that Yoji had to chuckle.  
  
"You're hopeless, Ayan," he grinned and handed Aya another ice-cube from his glass leaving only one left. Aya looked at Yoji in disbelief.  
  
"Do you really think only one will do? I'll come begging for more if I have to."  
  
"I am going to eat the last one if it's so damn good," Yoji replied holding the final cube far from Aya's reach and then shoving it into his own mouth.  
  
Aya stared at the man for a moment, rolling his own ice-cube in his mouth. Then, for a sudden burst of carelessness he pressed his lips against Yoji's and forcing his mouth open and claiming the other ice-cube with his tongue. Once he had it, he pulled away and stared down to Yoji.  
  
"Uh..." Yoji uttered. What else can you say when someone has just stolen your only ice-cube?  
  
"I want it back. It's very wrong to steal," he finally managed to say.  
  
"It's almost melted. You'll have to get it quickly or you'll never see it again," Aya replied, almost grinning.  
  
Yoji returned the favor and pulled Aya back down to snatch back his property. They both were stubborn to have the both cubes and so the battle of tongues was intense and continued for a moment after both of the ice- cubes had turned in to water and disappeared.  
  
"Damn, Aya, you're mulish," Yoji breathed when the war was finished.  
  
"Same goes for you. Now neither one of us will get the ice. We'll melt."  
  
"Well, isn't that sad? We'll turn to a one big puddle in the hammock. I wonder what Omi and Ken will say when they find it."  
  
"Shut up already," Aya growled and closed the blonde's mouth with his own, continuing the fight from where it had been left when the ice had melted.* Except that now it had a little bit different meaning.  
  
Answering to Aya's kiss, Yoji made it very clear that the thought of spontaneous hammock sex was very tempting and possible to make come true.  
  
Sadly, their actions were interrupted by a perky "We're back!" heard from downstairs.  
  
Mentally Yoji and Aya cursed both of their younger teammates since the Fate was too abstract to put the blame on.  
  
"Let's go and say hi," Yoji sighed and jumped casually to the stable ground. He tried to get his hair to proper order while walking towards the balcony door and once there, he turned back to Aya. "Something wrong?"  
  
Aya replied, but did it so quietly that Yoji had to ask him to repeat.  
  
"Help me out of here."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
* That can be taken as a metaphor, too.  
  
And that eating ice thing really works. When it's too hot for my tastes, I eat ice. I've never managed to get Yoji or Aya all over me, but I keep on trying. 


End file.
